Garfield
Garfield is a newspaper comic strip created by Jim Davis that began running on June 19, 1978. The strip centers on the eponymous fat, cynical orange house cat, who enjoys sleeping, eating, and watching television. Garfield lives with his nerdy owner, Jon Arbuckle, and Jon's lovable but dim-witted dog Odie. The strip has spawned countless merchandise, as well as twelve prime-time television specials, two animated television shows, two live-action theatrical movies, three direct-to-video films, and a monthly comic book series published by Boom! Studios. Boom! also published an ongoing ''Peanuts'' series and several specials in the 2010s. .]] Throughout the 1980s and 1990s, the ''Garfield TV specials were often aired back-to-back with the Peanuts specials on CBS (for instance, A Garfield Christmas would often follow up CBS' annual telecast of A Charlie Brown Christmas). In fact, Bill Melendez, who produced and directed many of the Peanuts specials, also served as the producer for the first two Garfield specials, Here Comes Garfield and Garfield on the Town. ''Peanuts'' references in Garfield * June 23, 1978 – Garfield says, "Happiness is a warm TV set". Jim Davis gives a nod to his inspiration for good luck. * September 4, 1982 – When Garfield, who is dressed up as a superhero sees his teddy bear Pooky, he takes off his cape, holds Pooky and imitates the manner in which Linus holds his security blanket, and sucks his thumb. * April 8, 1983 – In preparation for a plane trip, Garfield remarks, "If a dog can be a World War I Flying Ace, I can surely fly commercial." * March 29, 1984 – Jon, Garfield's owner, asks Garfield to fetch the paper, Garfield acts like Frankenstein's monster. Jon says to the reader, "Why can't I have a normal house cat like everyone else?" * November 29, 1984- When Jon bullies his brother for his blankie, Garfield imitates Linus holding his blanket and says "Careful what you say about blankies, fella." * November 14, 1988 – Garfield sees Snoopy's reflection in a mirror in place of his own (pictured above). * February 17, 1989 – After reading the funnies, Odie puts his bowl on his head, which makes Garfield say, "He's so impressionable" * January 25, 1996 – Garfield is stuck in a tree and says, "It couldn't possibly get any worse." Then a kite gets wrapped around him and someone says, "Good grief!" * September 24, 1999 – When Jon mockingly points out Garfield sitting in a different position from earlier, Garfield asks "I wonder if Charlie Brown could use a cat?" * May 27, 2000 – In this strip done for Charles Schulz Day, Garfield comes upon Snoopy's doghouse and solemnly takes a nap on top of it. * July 24, 2003-Jon get Doc Boy's blanket (that looks like Linus' blanket) in the mail. Doc Boy calls him and acts like Linus when he loses his blanket. *October 30, 2010 – In the title panel, four trick-or-treating comic strip characters can be seen wearing masks to look like Odie, the dog who lives with Garfield. One of those four comic strip characters is Charlie Brown. * February 12, 2010 – Jon appears wearing a T-shirt with a picture of Snoopy on it, much to Garfield's disgust. * December 9, 2011 – Liz the vet is wearing Charlie Brown's sweater. * February 5, 2017 – The first panel of the comic strip shows Garfield doing the infamous football gag that Lucy always plays on Charlie Brown. * December 26, 2017 – Garfield expresses sadness that Christmas is over. To comfort himself, he holds a branch of a Christmas tree, imitating the manner in which Linus holds his security blanket, and sucks his thumb. * In the anniversary book Garfield: 20 Years and Still Kicking, Jim Davis states that the color of Odie's ears were changed from black to brown to avoid confusion with another cartoon dog who has black ears, adding that "this dog works for 'peanuts'." * In the Garfield and Friends episode "Maine Course", Garfield wears Charlie Brown's shirt and baseball cap, then comments, "Good grief." *In The Garfield Show episode "My Cousin Petunia", Odie has a plane ticket on which his name is given as Snoopy. *In Garfield Gets Real, ''when a cat sees Jon, Wally and Bear from the comic pages, he asks what Snoopy is really like. ''Garfield references in Peanuts * April 29, 1988 – Snoopy goes to get a birthday card for the Red Baron and ponders, "I wonder if he likes Garfield." Trivia * Schulz was actually the cause of Garfield transitioning to walking on two larger feet instead of four small feet. During the production of the special Here Comes Garfield, Jim Davis was having difficulty in animating Garfield dancing on four tiny cat feet. Schulz, who happened to be working in the same studio, suggested that Garfield move around on two larger feet instead. Davis used Schulz' advice, and Garfield began taking the appearance he is now known for. External links *Official website. *[[wikipedia:Garfield|Wikipedia article about Garfield.]] Category:Mentions and references Category:Other comic strips